


high p.1

by rideorparadise



Series: high [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653832
Kudos: 1





	high p.1

Freya’s head was pressed to his chest, the earthy smoke drew crazy patterns around them. She elevated the joint towards him, his lips touched her sensitive fingers as he took a drag. With her open hand, she let her fingers wander on his cheek, her thumb traced his bottom lip - white thick smoke hovered above their heads.

Her body pulsed from her high and every touch of his rough palm against her skin felt like the lightest of touches. They didn’t come to the cliff to jump this time, but it still felt as they were drifting with the waves.


End file.
